User blog:Aja The Fangirl/Songs That Make Me Think About Loud House
Songs or art don't belong to me* Songs that make me think about The Loud House Because Of You-Ne-Yo Obsessed-Mariah Carey My Life Would Suck Without You-Kelly Clarkson Into You-Ariana Grande Never Give You Up-Rick Astley Good Life-One Republic Shape Of You-Ed Sheeran Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne Sledgehammer-Fifth Harmony Girls Just Wanna Fun-Cyndi Lauper Black Beatles-Rae Sremmurd Don’t Wanna Know-Maroon 5 It’s My Life-Jon Bovi Black Magic-Little Mix Wild Thoughts-DJ Khaled I Feel It Coming-The Weekend Take On Me- A-ha Unwell- Matchbox 20 Pretty Girls-Britney Spears If You Leave-OMD Show Me-Cover Girls Renegades-X Ambassadors I Write Sins Not Tragedies-Panic! At The Disco Don’t Speak-No Doubt Buy You A Drank-T-Pain Despacito-Justin Bieber DNA-Kendrick Lamar Miss Independent-Ne-Yo Walk Away-Kelly Clarkson Fallin-Alicia Keys What Do You Want From Me-Adam Lambert Hello-Adele Everytime We Touch-Cascada Best Day Of My Life-American Authors Lose Yourself-Eminem Strip That Down-Liam Payne Work From Home-Fifth Harmony Up Down-T-Pain Sexy Back-Justin Timberlake DJ Got Us Fallin In Love Again-Usher Everyday-Ariana Grande Paper Planes-M.I.A Straight Up-Paula Abdul Find Your Love-Drake Barbie Girl-Aqua Fergalicious- Fergie Starships- Nicki Minaj Like A Prayer- Madonna When I Was Your Man-Bruno Mars Put Your Hearts Up- Ariana Grande Big Girls Don’t Cry-Fergie Mad- Ne-Yo If Ain’t I Got You-Alicia Keys Mad World- Gary Jules Careless Whisper-George Michael Already Gone- Kelly Clarkson Who Knew- P!nk Lucky Star- Madonna Teenage Dream- Katy Perry I’m Yours- Jason Mraz Clumsy- Fergie Down- Jay Sean Girls Like Girls- Hayley Kiyoko Baby I- Ariana Grande My Love- Justin Timberlake I Don’t F*ck With You- Big Sean Look what you made me do- Taylor Swift F*ckin’ Problems- ASAP Rocky Since You Been Gone- Kelly Clarkson Disturbia- Rihanna Now Or Never- Halsey What The Hell- Avril Lavigne Funhouse- P!nk Why The F*ck Are You Lyin’- Nicholas Frazer XO Tour Llif3- Lil Uzi Vert Fake Love- Drake You Don’t Own Me- Grace Pretty Young Thing (P.Y.T)- Michael Jackson Somebody- Natalie La Rose Making Love With The Radio On- Gavin DeGraw Love In This Club- Usher Physical Attraction- Madonna Killing Me Softly With His Song- The Fugees I Don’t Want to be- Gavin DeGraw Trap Queen- Fetty Wap Cool For The Summer- Demi Lovato Hollywood Whore- Papa Roach It Ain’t Me- Selena Gomez Something Just Like This- Coldplay Let’s Groove- Earth, Wind and Fire Right There- Ariana Grande Pity Party- Melanie Martinez Sit Still and Look Pretty- Daya Material Girl- Madonna Royals- Lorde Miss Independent- Kelly Clarkson Roar- Katy Perry Smooth Criminal- Micheal Jackson Ain’t It Fun- Paramore I’m The Man- Aloe Blacc Wings- Little Mix Believer- Imagine Dragons Stronger- Kelly Clarkson Dark Horse- Katy Perry Who Run The World (Girls)- Beyonce Grenade- Bruno Mars Pacify Her- Melanie Martinez Pon De Replay- Rihanna Something To Dance For\TTYLXOX- Zendaya and Bella Throne Dance With Somebody- Whitney Houston Get Into The Groove- Madonna Rock With You- Michael Jackson Me And My Girls- Fifth Harmony Last Friday Night- Katy Perry That’s What I Like- Bruno Mars My House- Flo Rida Don’t Stop Til You Get Enough- Michael Jackson I Gotta Feeling- The Black Eyed Peas Get Lucky- Daft Punk The Only Exception- Paramore I’m Not The Only One- Sam Smith One More Night- Maroon 5 Am I Wrong- Nico & Vinz We Found Love- Rihanna Gone- Kelly Clarkson Someone Like You- Adele Marry Me- Bruno Mars Love Me Like You Do- Ellie Goulding Opposites Attract- Paula Abdul I’ll Never Forget You- Zara Larsson Baby- Justin Bieber M.I.L.F- Fergie 1 + 1- Beyonce 123- Britney Spears Rock Your Body- Justin Timberlake Promise me No Promises- Demi Lovato Feel It Still- Portugal. The Man I’m In Love WIth A Monster- Fifth Harmony Switches- Shawn Mendes Take Care- Drake Pour Some Sugar On Me- Def Leppard The Way I Are- Timbaland Summer Of ‘69- Bryan Adams Perfect- Mariana Trench All The Small Things- Blink 182 Selfie- The Chainsmokers Glamorous- Fergie\ Ludacris Imma Be- The Black Eyed Peas Drive By- Train Fergalicious- Fergie California Girls- Katy Perry The Sweet Escape- Gwen Stefani Dancing In The Dark- Bruce Springsteen The One That Got Away- Katy Perry Love On Top- Beyonce Smile- Avril Lavigne Thinking Out Loud- Ed Sheeran The Best I Ever Had- Drake Your Love- Nicki Minaj Friday- Rebecca Black Candy Shop - 50 Cent Fashion- Lady Gaga Happy- Pharrell Williams Let The Music Play- Shannon What About Us- P!nk She Will be Loved- Maroon 5 Slow Hands- Niall Horan Fantasy- Mariah Carey This Is How We Do- Katy Perry Party- Beyonce Aston Martin Music- Rick Ross Where Is The Love?- The Black Eyed Peas Crybaby- Melanie Martinez Everytime- Britney Spears Underneath The Tree- Kelly Clarkson Hold on,We’re Going Home- Drake Not For Long- Trey Songz All I Want For Christmas Is You- Mariah Carey What Lovers Do- Maroon 5 Make Me Better- Fabolous ft Ne-Yo Love You Like A Love Song- Selena Gomez Ur So Gay- Katy Perry The Way- Ariana Grande My Worst Enemy- Lit Dark Side- Kelly Clarkson The Warning- Eminem Hold Up- Beyonce Jealous- Nick Jonas I Need A Gangsta- Kehlani Crazy- Britney Spears Crazy In Love- Beyonce Genie In A Bottle- Christina Aguilera Waiting For Tonight- Jennifer Lopez I Kissed A Girl- Katy Perry Remember The Time- Michael Jackson Drunk In Love- Beyonce Halo- Beyonce Everytime- Britney Spears Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing- Aerosmith Because Of You- Kelly Clarkson If You Steal My Sunshine- Len Little Me- Little Mix Momma, I'm a big girl now- Ariana Grande I Know What You Did Last Summer- Shawn Mendes Ms. Potato Head- Melanie Martinez Perfect- Mondays Want U Back- Cher Lloyd So Sick- Ne-yo Out Loud- Gabbie Hanna Touch My Body- Mariah Carey Sex Yeah- Marina and the diamonds I Need Your Love- Ellie Goulding Crazy- Gnarls Barkley I Really Don’t Care- Demi Lovato Alphabet Boy- Melanie Martinez Survivor- Destiny’s Child Bitch Betta have My Money- Rihanna Sorry Not Sorry- Demi Lovato Like A Virgin- Madonna She Ain’t You- Chris Brown Rich Girl- Gwen Stefani Bodak Yellow- Cardi B Perfect- Ed Sheeran Cool Kids- Echosmith Havana- Camila Cabello According To You- Orianthi My Immortal- Evanescence Man In The Mirror- Michael Jackson The Way You Make Me Feel- Michael Jackson Shake It Off- Taylor Swift Ready For It?- Taylor Swift Move- Little Mix My Love Don’t Cost A Thing- Jennifer Lopez Hey There Delilah- Plain White T’s Ride With Me- Nelly Hey Soul Sister- Train Stay In the Dark- The Band Perry Hips Don’t Lie- Shakira Fireflies- Owl City Boulevard Of Broken dreams- Green Day I Love Rock And Roll- Joan Jett I Wanna Rock And Roll All Night- Kiss Perfect- Ed Sheeran It Girl- Jason DeRulo The First Step- Kata Classic- MKTO Lush Life- Zara Larsson Scream and Shout- Will.I.AM and Britney Spears Let it go- James Bay Fighter- Christina Aguilera Stronger- Kanye West Sweater Weather- The Neighbourhood My Boo- Ghost Town DJs Unforgettable- French Montana Post To Be- Omarion ft. Chris Brown\Jhene Aiko Here’s To never growing Up- Avril Lavigne Stacy's Mom- Fountains Of Wayne Hold and Cold- Katy Perry Skater Boy- Avril Lavigne Domino- Jessie J Wiggle- Jason DeRulo Price Tag- Jessie J Bad liar- Selena Gomez Total Eclipse Of The Heart- Bonnie Tyler Lost On You- LP Fancy- Iggy Azalea\ Charli XCX Let It go- Demi Lovato Diva- Beyonce Raise Your Glass- P!nk Countdown- Beyonce Give Your Heart A Break- Demi Lovato Ready Or Not- Bridgit Mendler Neon Lights- Demi Lovato Bulletproof- La Roux Call It Whatever- Bella Thorne Sweet Dreams- Beyonce BO$$- Fifth Harmony We’re In Heaven {SLOW}- DJ Sammy C’mon Let Me Ride- Skylar Grey Workout- J Cole Human- Rag N’ bone Can’t Get You Out Of My Mind- Kaliber Slow Down- Selena Gomez Confident- Demi Lovato Black Widow- Iggy Azalea Come & Get It- Selena Gomez Bad Blood- Taylor Swift Replay- Zendaya Heart Attack- Demi Lovato Complicated- Avril Lavigne Sexy And I Know It- LMFAO The Best Damn Thing- Avril Lavigne Addicted- Kelly Clarkson Everybody Loves Me- One Republic If I Had You- Adam Lambert Who’s That Girl- Hilary Duff Rock N’ Roll- Avril Lavigne American idiot- Green Day 24k Magic- Bruno Mars My happy Ending- Avril Lavigne Can’t help but wait- Trey Songz One Thing Leads To Another- The Fixx Passionfruit- Drake Bad Romance-Lady Gaga American Girl- Bonnie McKee Rock Your Candies- Fifth Harmony Smile- Avril Lavigne Worth It- Fifth Harmony BO$$- Fifth Harmony Work From Home- Fifth Harmony All In My Head- Fifth Harmony Miss Movin’ On- Fifth Harmony That’s My Girl- Fifth Harmony Sledgehammer- Fifth Harmony I’m In love with a monster- Fifth Harmony He Like That- Fifth Harmony Write On Me- Fifth Harmony Down- Fifth Harmony Them girls Be Like- 5H Deliver- Fifth Harmony All I Want For christmas Is You-Fifth Harmony What makes you beautiful- One Direction Pillowtalk- Zayn Team- Lorde Just Dance- Lady Gaga L.A Love- Fergie Style- Taylor Swift Before He Cheats- Carrie Underwood Naturally- Selena Gomez Damaged- Danity Kane No More Sad Songs- Little Mix Just A Dream- Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie Skyscraper- Demi Lovato Sober- P!nk What Do You Mean?- Justin Bieber Too Good at Goodbyes- Sam Smith Tag You’re It- Melanie Martinez Rockabye- Clean Bandit Ready Or Not- The Fugees Beautiful Trauma -P!nk Rockstar- Nickelback Fright Song- Monster High We Are Monster High- Madison Beer Calling All the Monsters- China Anne McClain Borderline- Madonna I’m In Love With A Girl- Gavin DeGraw Money Showers- Fat Joey Can’t Be Tamed- Miley Cyrus What Goes Around Comes Around- Justin Timberlake Ain’t Never Gonna Give You Up- Paula Abdul Battlefield- Jordin Sparks Can’t Get Enough- The Black Eyed Peas Hide & Seek- Imogen Heap Dog Days- Florence And The Machine One step At a time- Jordin Sparks Whistle (While You Work It)- Katy Tiz 679- Fetty Wap\ Remy Boys Can’t feel My Face- The Weeknd Maps- Maroon 5 Best thing I never had- Beyonce Spotlight- Jennifer Hudson Pound The Alarm- Nicki Minaj Black Or White- Michael Jackson Mr. Saxobeat- Alexandra Stan Time Of Your Life- Green Day Baby I (80s remix)- Ariana Grande Holiday- Green Day Talk Dirty- Jason DeRulo Everyday (80s remix)- Ariana Grande Headlines- Drake 21 Guns- Green Day Womanizer- Britney Spears Don’t You Worry Child- Swedish House Mafia I Want You To Know- Selena Gomez Holiday- Madonna Like A G6- Far East Movement Transform Ya- Chris Brown The heart what it wants- Selena Gomez Baby I like it- Enrique Iglesias Bad at Love- Halsey Real Friends- Camila Cabello Stay The Night- Zedd ft Hayley Williams Friends- Justin Bieber How Long- Charlie Puth Genie in a Bottle- Dove Cameron Are you that somebody- Aaliyah Hi bish- Danielle Bregoli If We Ever Meet Again- Katy Perry and Timbaland Redbone- Childish Gambino Perfect- Ed Sheeran and Beyoncé La Isla Bonita- Madonna Category:Blog posts